


Another Operative

by iamiandiamme



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamiandiamme/pseuds/iamiandiamme
Summary: On April 3rd, 1989, an unnamed man went on a killing spree in Miami. But you already know about that, don't you? this story, is about a woman in a panda mask. While she was not as important as many others who took part in the killings of '89, her story is no doubt an interesting one.
Kudos: 2





	1. ENTRY POINT

[APRIL 1ST 1989]  
Riley had been awake for about an hour, and she hadn't done much. (Had some coffee, ate some food, got dressed, yadda, yadda.) She was sitting on the couch, spacing out, when she realized that she should check her answering machine. She stood up, picked up the receiver, and listened.  
[YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE] "Hi, this is "Jack" from The Red Dragon. You left something here last night, so we mailed it back to you! It should be at your place by now." [BEEP]  
Putting down the receiver, Riley had several questions. (Whats The Red Dragon? for one.) Outside her door, there was a small package wrapped in brown paper. Inside was a rubber panda mask, a note, and a pipe wrench. The note read:  
"Go to 67th Fraser Street"  
So she did.  
. . .  
The place that was at 67th Fraser Street was a small restaurant called the "Creeping Owl". Riley put on her mask, picked up the wrench and went inside.

Immediately she was greeted by a man in a white suit holding a golf club. The man charged, and was met with a pipe wrench smashed into his skull. He was dead before he hit the floor. Riley continued her rampage, killing about 8 other men in white suits. After she had killed everyone in the restaurant, she surveyed her handywork, and was vaguely disturbed by how she felt no remorse over the deaths. That wave quckly passed, and she got in her car and drove off.


	2. SYNCING

[APRIL 7TH 1989]

“Hi this is “Jason”, from Miami Electrical. We’d like to talk to you about your latest bill. We’re located at 76th Holder Street. See you soon!”

Riley put down the receiver. It had been a few days since the last message, and she had begun wondering if there ever was going to be a second message. But the message had come, so she grabbed her mask, her weapon, and went out the door.

. . .

She arrived a club, where a bright neon sign proclaimed it to be “The Blue Angel”. Considering how the last assignment went, she knew there was nothing angelic about it. She put her mask one, hefted the wrench in her hand and kicked down the door.

There were two men in white suits chatting with each other on the lobby. Riley didn’t give them to much to react, throwing the wrench at the man on the right, knocking him down, before grabbing the mans bat and bringing it down on the other mans head. She stood over the remaining mobster, before killing him with his own bat. The rest of the people in the building fell, and as Riley was about to leave, she noticed a wad of cash on the counter. She grabbed it, and walked out the door.


	3. PARTY CRASHER

[APRIL 19TH, 1989]

There was yet another message on Riley’s answering machine.

“Hi this “Carl” from high school, remember? Anyways, id like you to come to this party I’m having! It’s at my new place at 64th Surrey Street! Remember to be discreet about it, don’t want the cops showing up!”

Riley put down the receiver yet again. She knew what to do.

The location Riley had been sent to was a Motel, the “Harriet Motel”, to be specific. Once again, she put on her mask, grabbed her wrench, and kicked down the door. 

Strangely, there wasn’t anyone there except for corpses. The second floor however, was a bit more interesting. There was a man wearing a fly mask in the process of killing a mobster. Upon noticing Riley, he charged, running at her with a screwdriver. He was met with a wrench to the head, crushing his skull and killing him instantly. 

There were a couple more people in the Motel, obviously they were mobsters. They all had a similar fate to the man in the fly mask. After all was said and done, Riley got in her car, and drove off.


	4. BIKER

[JUNE 5TH 1989]

Things continued on like this for a while, (Phonecall, Murder, Repeat), until one particular phonecall.

“Hi, this is “Finn”, from the office. We need you to come in and deal with a report that’s been a, if you’ll pardon my language, a bitch to deal with. In case you’ve forgotten, we’re located at 87th Penne Street.”

Riley knew the “report” was bullshit, but she had know idea who or what it represented. She sighed, knowing she would find out soon.

. . .

Upon entering the building, Riley had a brief feeling of Déjà Vu, as once again, there was not a single living person in sight. Riley moved around, carful not to make to much noise. She spotted an elevator, and seeing no staircases, used it to reach the next floor.

Once again, several corpses. Riley crept along, once again carefully not to make any sound. Until she heard footsteps.

Riley peered around the corner, trying to see who they came from. It was a man in a brightly coloured outfit wearing a cyan biking helmet. He was holding a meat cleaver, and had three throwing knives strapped to his belt. Riley debated whether or not she should run or try to deal with the man. She didn’t have time to choose, as he was now running full tilt towards her, meat cleaver raised. Riley reacted as quickly as she could, dodging to the left just as the man ran by. She took this chance to swing her wrench into his spine, causing him to run into the wall behind them. He turned around and swung the cleaver into her shoulder. The blade hit, causing a sharp wave of pain to run through her body. He then swung the cleaver into her arm and leg, before kicking her in the gut, and running off, leaving her to die.


	5. AUTOPSY

Victims Name: Riley Miller  
Cause Of Death: Deep cuts in shoulder, left arm, and right leg  
Time Of Death: 10:54, June 5th  
Detailed Description: Riley Miller’s body was found on the second floor of an office building on 87th Penne Street. There were several other body’s around her, as well as on the first floor. Millet was wearing a rubber panda mask, and had a pipe wrench in her hand. The cuts on her body seem to have been caused by a large knife, likely a meat cleaver. All other body’s in the building were killed in a similar fashion.  
Report Filed By: Detective Manny Pardo


End file.
